disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
J. Jonah Jameson
John Jonah Jameson is a Marvel Comics character. He is the primary newscaster of a journalistic talk show called the Daily Bugle. J. Jonah Jameson was created by Stan Lee (who voiced the character in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, in one of his final roles before his death) and Steve Ditko. He is played by J.K. Simmons, reprising his role from the Sam Raimi films, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Background Personality Jameson is a loud, selfish, and arrogant person. He dislikes masked vigilantes, regardless of good or evil. Because of this, he is quite obnoxious and rude when spreading his beliefs. His opinion towards Spider-Man is not very high, seeing him as nothing more than a "menace" to all of New York City, and is always criticizing him for his actions, even though they are pure good and when he has saved his life various times. Physical appearance Jameson is a Caucasian bald man wiith a moustache and has a cranky face. His appearance was only seen in every television in New York. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Spider-Man: Far From Home Prior to his death, Mysterio creates a video, which, out of context, appears to indicate Spider-Man acting villainous, while Beck himself is made out as a hero. Jameson, a reporter for the news website, the ''Daily Bugle declares Spider-Man a murderer, before releasing the rest of the footage, which outs Spider-Man's secret identity as Peter Parker. Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Jameson appears in the debut episode for Spider-Man in the series. Like most incarnations, this version is the chief editor of the Daily Bugle newspaper. After the defeat of the Skrulls, Tony Stark visits Jameson trying to tell him that the "Captain America" that appeared on television was a Skrull in disguise. Jameson suggests to Tony that he should take Betty Brant and Peter Parker to get proof of Captain America's innocence. Jameson later has the Daily Bugle print out a story about Captain America saving people from Spider-Man and the Serpent Society. In this series, J. Jonah Jameson hates all super heroes. Ultimate Spider-Man Jameson is seen in every television around the city, reporting the news while always talking crazy about Spider-Man being a "menace", while some other people call the web-head a hero. Jameson never appeared in person but only in screens. In Parker's dream, Jameson was nice to Spider-Man and saying positive things about him on the huge TV screen while other heroes held him high. When the phone rang, he asked web-head if he's gonna answer that, thus ending Parker's dream. Avengers Assemble Jameson appears once again as the head of the Daily Bugle Communications network. He first appears reporting via helicopter on the Avengers fight with each other on the grounds of Avengers Mansion when they were taken over by MODOK's microbots. He later appears commending the actions of the superhero Hyperion. When Hyperion starts fighting the Avengers, Jameson reports on this action stating that Hyperion had the right message, but is the wrong messenger. After the Avengers defeated Hyperion, Jameson later stated that Hyperion was not a superhero. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Jameson appears in the first episode of the series again on DBC, this time belittling the Hulk's recent attack while also reprising his dislike of Spider-Man as well. He is muted and mocked by Rick Jones while he and the Hulk were watching the news in response to his disgraceful attitude towards the Hulk. His rantings were later picked up by a being known as the Collector, who ironically took the rantings of vigilantes seriously when collecting Earth's heroes, especially when Spider-Man and Hulk were not abducted as they did not qualify as heroes due to Jameson's negative review of them. Trivia *J.K. Simmons role in ''Spider-Man: Far From Home, marks the first time an actor in a non-MCU Marvel film, plays the same character within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gallery jjj.png J.Jonah Jameson on Daily Bugle Communications network.jpg EMH J Jonah Jameson.png|J. Jonah Jameson in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes External links * *J. Jonah Jameson on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki es:Jonah Jameson Category:Males Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:American characters Category:News Reporters Category:Bosses Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Acquired characters